


Disco Ninja Cat

by KneeDeepInShippingHell



Series: That Apron Looks Good on You [3]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Cats, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KneeDeepInShippingHell/pseuds/KneeDeepInShippingHell
Summary: Yosuke had made a promise to his partner.That's why when he saw the stray outside one rainy night, he knew he had to take him home with him._____A follow up to Beef Bowls and Bad Timing. I wanted to write about Yosuke and cats, so here we are!





	Disco Ninja Cat

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of my own cat, Peridot. I wrote this on her birthday. She's a good girl ^-^

_ “Take good care of Jiraiya while I'm gone, okay?” _

_ “Heh, no problem partner.” _

Yosuke had kept his promise. As soon as Souji had left Inaba, he had stocked up on cat food, stuffing his messenger bag with it. He bought some toys from Junes’ pet section, too, to keep the kitty from chewing on his headphone wires.

And if he had to be honest, it was actually fun. Everyday after school he'd go to the Samegawa to feed Jiraiya. Sure, he'd be a little late to work, but Ted was there to cover for him. 

Sometimes Yosuke would visit Nanako, bringing the cat with him. Ever since Souji had gotten aboard the train to Tokyo, the girl was lonely. It brightened her day whenever she saw Yosuke, who became her other “big bro.” She was always asking him questions, from how Junes was doing to how he realized he loved Souji. (It was a good thing he'd been crushing on the boy since the beginning, the storeroom ‘incident’ was  _ not  _ something he was telling a third-grader.) Nanako adored Jiraiya too. She always had treats at the ready for him, and the animal quickly warmed up to the little girl.

Speaking of Jiraiya, it was easy to see where he had gotten his namesake. The skinny auburn tabby was playful and agile, albeit a bit clumsy. He loved getting affection, and was very loyal, often following Yosuke home.

It was a little embarrassing that Souji had named a kitten after him, but also sort of sweet.

Yosuke had made a promise to his partner.

That's why when he saw the stray outside one rainy night, he knew he had to take him home with him.

His parents were hesitant at first, but after hearing he was doing it for “Seta-kun” (and seeing Teddie’s sad face), they allowed the cat in.

Yosuke rushed Jiraiya up to his room and placed him on his bed. As he got changed, he watched the tabby knead his paws on the bedsheets and make himself comfortable.

_ That's so cute, _ the brunette thought.  _ This must be why Partner loves cats so much. _

______

Souji breathed heavily, sweat dripping from his body. 

“Yosuke…”

Yosuke turned a bright red as he looked at the boy above him, arms holding him close, their bodies meshing together.

“Souji…” He grasped tightly at his boyfriend as he let out a deep sigh, feeling calloused fingers touch his chest, tracing down his torso to his hips-

“MEOWWWW!”

_ Oh fuck. _

Yosuke awoke from his dream, body hot and sweaty. He looked around the room, letting his heart slow to its normal rate. Teddie was sleeping peacefully, his loud snoring audible from deep inside the closet.  _ Thank God. That would've been reaaally awkward.  _ That was one thing he did not want to teach his adopted brother about.

“MEOWWWW! MEOWWW!!!” He could hear Jiraiya yelling down the hall.

“Geez, I get it. I'll be there in a second.” Yosuke got out of bed and left to find the cat.

Jiraiya continued meowing as Yosuke grabbed some bowls for food and water. He eagerly dived into his meal. The brunette watched the happy kitten eat, and he couldn't help but smile.

“Good boy,” he said, petting the purring cat.

______

The days passed, and though the weather got better, Jiraiya stayed at the Hanamura residence. Yosuke had caught his mom cuddling with the cat more than once, and one day his dad came home with a litterbox and food bowls. 

“Can we keep him, Dad?” Teddie gasped. The man smiled. “As long as you two take care of him.”

“Okay! I'll feed and brush him. Yosuke, you're in charge of the litterbox and cutting his nails!”

“Not fair, Ted!” Yosuke elbowed his ribs. The blond shrieked, and kicked his brother back. They got into a tussle until their mother settled them down with taking turns. “Yosuke does have school, he can't do all the work.”

“Thanks, Mom.” Yosuke smiled. His mom pulled him into a quick hug, and though he rolled his eyes, he really was happy.

______

Souji visited during Golden Week. He was ecstatic when Yosuke told him they adopted Jiraiya, and immediately wanted to go visit the cat. After a nice dinner with the Hanamuras,  the two boys went up to Yosuke’s room, Souji hugging the auburn kitten.

“I'm really happy you gave him a home. Poor guy was always mewing on the streets all alone.”

“Yeah. He kinda reminded me of myself. Guess that's why he's ‘Jiraiya,’ huh?”

“Yep.” Souji laughed. “Taking care of him’ll be good practice, too.”

“For what?”

“Duh, when we get a cat for our apartment together. I want to save as many strays as possible.”

“Should I call you Seta, Savior of Cats?”

“That would be nice. Ooh, let's name the next one Izanagi. That way they go together. They can visit each other, too!”

Yosuke lightly punched his shoulder. “Dork.”

Souji grinned. “Yeah, but I'm your dork. And you're mine.”

“That's even dorkier a thing to say than before.”

“That's why you love me.”

“You're not wrong.”

______

“Yosuke?”

“What is it, partner?”

“I missed you.”

A shy smile on his face, Yosuke whispered, “I missed you too.”

“Mew!”

He giggled. “And so did Jiraiya.”

Close and comfortable in bed together, with Jiraiya lying at their feet, the couple fell into a peaceful slumber.

______

When Teddie walked in the room that night, he smiled and said to himself, “young love.” He wasn't entirely sure what it meant, but he knew it applied to Sensei and Yosuke, and he knew they were going to be happy together.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading, kudos, and comments! I am forever in your debt <3


End file.
